


Seeing

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure and beauty can come at the most surprising moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

  
Authors notes: This story is dedicated to Wednesday--thanks  
for the support, this is how it should be. Thanks as always  
to Monalee for her detailed beta/edit. You're the best.

Mind speach in italics

Disclaimers: All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am only borrowing the boyz so that they can have some fun and this is for entertainment only, no money is being made here. 

Feedback: Is treasured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frustration radiated from Obi-Wan Kenobi's frame as he paced the circumference of their three meter by five meter makeshift quarters on Catuirti. His face morphed into an angry glare as rain seeping through the fabric of the tent dripped onto his head. He was almost incredulous as he considered the circumstances of their presence on this mission. He and Qui-Gon had spent the last nine cycles going from one miserable mission to another. They had negotiated treaties between warring factions, rescued kidnap victims and served as part of rescue teams during natural disasters on four different planets. 

They had been on their way home to Coruscant when Qui-Gon had received a transmission from the Jedi Council in the form of Mace Windu. The Master had asked if they were willing to divert to Catuirti for a few days to act as the Jedi representatives during the installation of the new Regent. Qui-Gon had known how much his apprentice was looking forward to getting home so he had allowed Obi-Wan to make the decision to accept or decline the mission. 

Catuirti was an opulent and cultured world that Obi-Wan had heard of but had never had the opportunity to visit. After the missions they had been assigned over the last three quarters, this one would be almost a vacation. Usually assigned to Masters with young padawans, these ceremonial missions consisted of attending banquets and witnessing oaths usually in very luxurious surroundings. 

So without bothering to review the mission specifics, Obi-Wan had jumped at the chance of going to the affluent capitol of Catuirti. Pleasant quarters, good food and very few duties would make for a very enjoyable diversion. And if they were lucky, they would even be able to take personal time with each other that they had been so often been denied during the length of the previous missions. 

More drops of water landed on his head and neck and Obi-Wan stopped his pacing to again look at the ceiling of the tent. He cursed his own impulsiveness in agreeing to a voluntary mission without thoroughly reviewing the mission's parameters. He sighed heavily as he dropped onto his cot. Instead of being in luxurious visitor's quarters in the Catuirti capitol like he had envisioned, he was sitting in a waterlogged tent, in the middle of the most remote area of the planet. In a tradition that had lasted for the past nine hundred years, each regent's installation ceremony was held in the original parliament hall, which was in the center of a fortified mountain range. This remote location had ceased being the seat of power four hundred years earlier and had been allowed to revert to overgrown wilderness almost two hundred years ago. A fact that he would have known if he had bothered to read the briefing. 

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan took deep breaths, working to release his frustration and calm down. As he regained a shaky center, he could feel his Master slowly approaching. Qui-Gon had spent the past few hours meeting with the members of the Regent-elect's entourage and arranging for the installation ceremony that would take place at sunset tomorrow. Although that meeting had taken place in the only permanent building remaining in the area, the building had last been remodeled over two hundred years ago and saying it was rustic would be an understatement. So Qui-Gon had probably been working as a diplomat in conditions that were as bad if not worse than those in the tent. 

A wave of guilt flowed through Obi-Wan as he realized that not only was he responsible for their presence here, he had probably been broadcasting his frustration over the situation across his bond with his Master. As much as he hated the turn this mission had taken, it was beneath a padawan of his stature and training to react so immaturely. Qui-Gon was returning and he would be exhausted. He had jumped into the meeting straight from the ten-kilometer trek over the mountains to reach the remote site. He needed to stop being so selfish and look to the needs of his Master. 

With a final calming breath, Obi-Wan rose from his position on the cot and moved towards the opening to the tent. He was just spreading the fabric apart when Qui-Gon reached the opening of the temporary structure. "Welcome to our luxurious quarters, my Master," he said with a smirk. "Did your meeting go as expected?" 

Qui-Gon pushed through the opening his apprentice created and walked into the sparsely furnished tent. Taking in the rough accommodations, he thought back to the younger man's reactions as they had washed over him during the meeting. He looked back at Obi-Wan and said wryly. "Not quite what we expected when we agreed to this mission, is it Padawan?" 

Tightening his hold on his barely contained frustration, Obi-Wan attempted to meet humor with humor. "But Master, these are such plush accommodations." A drop of water landed on his cheek. "Why it even has a built in cooling system." He watched a smile form on Qui-Gon's face and was finding his frustration actually beginning to dissipate. He moved to the center of the tent and wrapped his arms around his Master's body. "At least no one is shooting at us," he laughed before attaching his mouth to the most sensitive spot on his Master's neck. After a few moments, he pushed aside the cloth of Qui-Gon's tunic and nibbled and sucked on a bit of skin at the junction of his shoulder. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned as he tried to step back. 

"Your meeting is over and you have no other responsibilities until morning," the younger man chided. "Live in the moment, my Master." 

Qui-Gon looked up at his padawan with an evil grin. "I have no problem with living in the moment but I would prefer that there are no visible marks for the Catuirti delegates to see." 

Obi-Wan pushed his lover towards the cot set up against the outer wall. "You don't think a deep purple passion mark would be proper attire for a Jedi Master." He fought laughter as he pressed Qui-Gon down onto the cot then laid on top of the large body. His attempt to kiss his lover was aborted when the cot collapsed beneath them, rolling them into the saturated fabric of the tent. 

The jarring dislodged the water that had pooled in the rolled window flap and poured it onto Obi-Wan's head. A shriek along with a string of Huttese expletives erupted from his mouth as he rose from the floor. "Why should I be surprised...this mission has been miserable...I might as well just...," he muttered angrily. He glared down when he heard muffled laughter coming from Qui-Gon. "You think that was funny, Master?" 

Looking up at the water running down his apprentice's face, Qui-Gon lost the battle to stifle his laughter. He brought his arm up to cover his face but nothing could hide the snickers and snorts of laughter coming from him. "..is funny.. should see your face...cute like that," he got out between the chuckles. 

The glare increased as Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon writhing on the floor in laughter rather than the ecstasy he had hoped for. He stalked towards the flap of the tent to leave but then decided better of it. If his Master thought it was funny that water had poured down on him then maybe... 

Qui-Gon could feel the irritation flowing off his young love and fought to get himself under control. When his laughter had finally subsided, he pulled back the arm covering his face to see Obi-Wan standing over him wearing a rather evil grin. He barely had time to consider his padawan's expression before a good portion of a pitcher of water was pouring down on him. 

"You're right. It is funny," Obi-Wan declared impassively, as he placed the pitcher back on its stand. He attempted to move away but found himself rooted where he stood. "Isn't that a rather frivolous use of the Force, Master?" 

"No, but this is," Qui-Gon retorted. He extended an invisible Force hand, pulling roughly until that lithe body was lying on top of him on the damp floor. "Now, you were saying something about living in the moment," he whispered against Obi-Wan's lips before devouring his mouth. 

One kiss moved into the next until Obi-Wan could feel the evidence of his Master's desire pressing urgently against his own. He slid his hand into the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic intent on divesting the man of his clothing as quickly as possible. A voice from outside the tent stopped the activity almost before it could begin. 

"Master Jinn, could I speak to you for a moment?" 

Recognizing the voice of the First Secretary, Qui-Gon replied from his position on the ground. "I will be right with you, Secretary Oulin." Before he had finished his sentence, his apprentice had rolled onto the floor and was looking over at him in frustration. "I must see what the secretary needs, Obi-Wan. I will return as soon as I can." 

"I should have realized that circumstances on this mission would not allow us anything that could be construed as enjoyment, Master," Obi-Wan grumbled as he watched Qui-Gon get to his feet and try to put his damp clothing into some semblance of order. "At least it will be night soon and the delegation will have to put aside duty to sleep." 

"Let's hope they find time to feed us before they turn in for the night," Qui-Gon said with more than a touch of humor. "Now let me attend to the secretary and then we can continue where we left off." 

After watching his Master leave their rain sodden tent, Obi-Wan buried his frustration while he set about to do what he could to put things back into order. A judicious tendril of the Force straightened the frame of the cot while he locked the legs in place and set it back on the floor. He adjusted the position of the poles holding the damp canvas until he had the tent rearranged into its proper rectangular shape. That task complete, he pulled out a datapad from his pack and sat down on the cot. Aware that the secretary could keep his Master occupied for some time, he felt he might as well put his time to good use and get some studying done. 

After a much longer period than he had expected, the sound of his comlink pulled Obi-Wan from his reading. "Yes, Master," he said after he thumbed open the connection. 

"Padawan, please come over and join me in the assembly hall," Qui-Gon's instructed him. "It seems that the dining facility is also in the building and I was just informed that night meal will be served momentarily." 

After tucking his datapad back into his pack, Obi-Wan pulled on his cloak and headed to the assembly hall. Hearing voices leaking out from within the ancient structure, he entered silently and stood in the doorway until he could assess the situation. He had only been there a moment when his Master waved him over to join the group seated around the oval table. He walked over and took his place in the customary position at Qui-Gon's left shoulder. 

"Obi-Wan, here is the layout for tomorrow evening's ceremony," Qui-Gon explained, as he pointed to a diagram drawn out on the yellowed parchment lying on the table. "Your position will be here, off to my right. I will go over the details with you later." 

A young page came from the opposite side of the building and spoke quietly to one of the Secretary's aides. Dismissing the boy, he turned to the group. "Night meal is ready to be served. If you would follow me please," he motioned with his hand and everyone went as he directed. 

The meal was a staid affair, rather less formal than would be appropriate otherwise due to the rustic setting. The Regent-elect had been sequestered into a private chamber upon his arrival, not to be seen by other then his personal staff until the ceremony, so the other officials deferred to Qui-Gon's status and seemed to expect him to carry the conversation. A consummate diplomat, it had only taken him a few moments to direct the conversation to the state of the planet's affairs. Once everyone else was occupied, he began a mental conversation with his apprentice. _Are you up for a little adventure after night meal, Padawan?_

Keeping half an ear to the conversation, Obi-Wan replied the same way. _What type of adventure, Master?_ he sent with a great deal of apprehension. He had been with Qui-Gon long enough to know that his Master's idea of a little adventure could be anything from a pleasant midnight swim to trudging through miles of hip deep mud to view some rare form of plant life. 

_You wound me, Padawan. There was a time when you would follow me without having to know what our final destination was._ Qui-Gon sent with a twinge of a mental whine. 

_That was before we spent six hours hiking through mud and swamps on Onderon so that we could see a small cluster of Delanti orchids in bloom,_ Obi-Wan sent back with a snort. 

_The orchids were beautiful, were they not?_ his Master chided in amusement. 

_Not beautiful enough to make up for the fours hours I spent cleaning our boots when we returned, not to mention getting mud in places I never wanted to be cleaning mud from,_ Obi-Wan returned in a less amused tone. Even after all this time, he still shuddered when he remembered. 

_Trust me, love. No traipsing through the mud, well hip deep mud anyway. And I promise, you will like this adventure,_ Qui-Gon sent. 

_I do trust you and I'll go, but I'll reserve judgment on whether I will like it until we get there,_ Obi-Wan replied with a hint of a mental pout. 

Mental conversation ended when the Secretary ask Qui-Gon about something for the ceremony the next day. They spent the remainder of the meal discussing arrangements for the installation or Catuirti politics. 

Finally the meal ended and they took their leave of the Catuirti entourage and headed back towards their tent. The rain had finally stopped and hints of stars could be seen behind the dissipating clouds. "So when are we going on this little adventure, my Master," Obi-Wan asked with a smirk. 

"We just need to get a few things from our tent and we'll be off," Qui-Gon replied. 

That comment did nothing to reassure Obi-Wan about this little escapade. "What kind of things?" he asked in trepidation. 

"Will you stop worrying, Obi-Wan?," Qui-Gon rebuked gently as they reached the tent. 

Obi-Wan watched from the open flap as his Master entered the tent and pulled his backpack from beside his cot. 

Qui-Gon took a moment to fill his canteen from the now refilled water pitcher then handed it to his apprentice so he could do the same. He added a few pieces of fruit from the bowl on the table to the supply of ration bars that was permanently stored in his pack, then rolled up two blankets and jammed them into it. 

"Blankets, Master? Where could you be taking me that we will need blankets?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown. 

"Padawan, you worry too much. Live in the moment. I promise you will not regret it," Qui-Gon chided him with a smirk. "Now fill your canteen and let's go." 

Obi-Wan did just that, filled his canteen, clipped it to his belt and followed his Master from their soggy tent, hoping he wasn't heading to a place that was less inviting than the one he was leaving. 

After stopping just long enough to let the First Secretary know that he and Obi-Wan would be leaving the camp for the night and making sure that the man had his comlink code if necessary, Qui-Gon led the way out of the encampment area. 

The first two kilometers of the hike were relatively easy, even with the mud that covered the ground from the almost endless rain. Obi-Wan drew his hood up over his head to protect him from the water coming off the thick groves of trees they walked through but Qui-Gon took no such precaution. He allowed the water to drip into his hair and onto his face, relishing the cool dampness on his skin. He would glance slyly at his apprentice trudging along behind him every few minutes and stifled the chuckle that rose as he saw the younger man's annoyed frown. 

The third and forth kilometers were a bit tougher, as they started making their way up the side of the mountain. The ground was still slick due to the rain but the mud has lessened as they got into a more rocky terrain. Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped and sat on a large boulder on the side of the path. "Okay, can you please tell me why we are traipsing up the side of a rain drenched mountain, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night?" Before Qui-Gon could even answer, he rose from the rock and stalked over right in front of him. "And don't you even think about telling me to trust you," he growled. 

Unable to resist that beloved face even growling in frustration, Qui-Gon leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Obi-Wan's. When he pulled back, he chuckled. "The only way you are going to find out is to get to the top, Padawan. Or are you finding this little hike to be too challenging for you?" 

Obi-Wan pressed a much more passionate and probing kiss to Qui-Gon's mouth, pulling back only when they were both breathless. "The day I can't keep up with you, old man," he taunted, before he pushed passed and headed up the craggy mountain at a slow jog. 

"And Force willing, I will continue to give you challenges to keep up with for many years to come," Qui-Gon said softly to himself as he started up the trail after the man who filled so many places in his life and heart. 

After a bit of rock climbing, with both of them relying on the Force to maneuver over some of the more treacherous terrain, they reached the plateau that lay at summit of the mountain. Qui-Gon moved to stand behind his apprentice as the newly uncovered moon shown down on the vast lands below them. "So was it worth the hike, Obi-Wan?" 

As he took in the breathtaking view from their high perch, Obi-Wan leaned into the large bulk of the man standing behind him. "It is spectacular, love. I'm sorry I was such a twit about it." He took in the moonlit valley below them filled with a variety of trees, tropical flowing plants and a crystal clear lake filled by a waterfall pouring down from the opposite peak. "How did you know this was here?" 

"I came to Catuirti as a young Knight to oversee the last Regent's installation," Qui-Gon replied. "During my visit, I befriended one of the younger aides and he brought me up here." He pulled off Obi-Wan's hood and kissed the back of his lover's neck before removing the pack from his shoulders. He pulled the blankets from the pack and spread them atop each other on the mossy ground. After removing his robe and Obi-Wan's, he balled them up to create two pillows and directed the younger man to lay down with him. 

The clouds had finally dissipated completely, revealing the bright full moon and thousands of twinkling stars against the background of the dark night sky. Obi-Wan shifted closer to Qui-Gon and laid his head on a broad shoulder. "We don't get to have moments like these often enough," he whispered against the cloth of his Master's tunic. "Sometimes, I wish..." his voice faded out as if he felt guilty for even considering putting his personal wants and needs before their duty. 

"The moment is all we have, love, so live in the moment with me," Qui-Gon requested softly as he tipped Obi-Wan's chin upwards with his fingertips. He leaned down to close the small distance between them and pressed his lips to his padawan's. The kiss began as a soft meshing of their mouths, a gentle and loving expression of what they felt for each other. 

But soon, this gentle touching was no longer enough and Obi-Wan slid his head from Qui-Gon's shoulder and shifted to lie beside him, so that he could look directly into his lover's face. "I love you," he whispered before covering Qui-Gon's mouth in a much more demanding kiss. He licked, sucked and nipped at the lips against his until they opened enough for his tongue to slide between. In that second, he thrust forward, exploring the warm wetness of his lover's mouth and savoring the spicy taste that he had grown to crave. Soon his mate's tongue was dueling insistently with his, in an exotic dance for control that mimed what they soon hoped to be sharing. Grabbing handfuls of the sable silk flowing from his lover's head, he ravaged the mouth beneath him until the need for air forced him to relinquish his prize. 

The moment Obi-Wan pulled back, Qui-Gon moved to take control of the situation. As his lips began pressing kisses to every inch of his young lover's face, his hands worked to undo the buckle of the belt around that trim waist. He succeeded quickly and soon had unwound the sash, removed the stola and insinuated his hands beneath the two layers of tunics. He pushed the fabric off shoulders and down arms until his padawan was naked to the waist. A shiver went through his partner as the cool air passed over his skin but he rolled Obi-Wan onto his back as he whispered in the ear closest to his lips, "I will keep you warm, love." 

Obi-Wan used the hands still entwined in Qui-Gon's hair to pull him back to his lips. "I'm counting on that," he chuckled before setting to devouring him again. He shifted his hips so that his arousal was pressing firmly into his lover's then moved his hands to the buckle of his Master's belt. 

Qui-Gon caught his wrists in one large hand and held them by his side. "Patience, love. We have all night," he admonished gently as his lips began a slow path down Obi-Wan's neck. 

"It has been two tens, five days and eighteen hours since the last time we made love, Qui-Gon. Slow can be for later," Obi-Wan huffed as he used a touch of the Force to free his hands. "I want you...I need you...now," he bit out between nips to his lover's neck, pressing his aching groin upwards to emphasize each phrase. 

Qui-Gon slid a little further down that naked chest, enclosing a taunt nipple in his mouth and sucking until Obi-Wan was writhing beneath him. "So you're telling me that you don't want me to take time to do this," he teased as he released the nub then slid over to repeat his ministrations on its mate. When his young lover was panting and moaning almost continually but unable to speak any words to tell him to cease, he released the peaked nub and ran his tongue down the center of his chest. 

"Qui-Gon, please, I need," Obi-Wan finally eked out as he attempted to twist his hands more securely into the long mane to pull his lover back up. 

Looking up into the desperate face of his padawan, Qui-Gon couldn't keep the amusement from crossing his. "Yes, I can see how much you need," he chuckled as shifted a bit lower and ran his beard against Obi-Wan's fabric clad erection. 

After more than two tens of enforce celibacy, Qui-Gon knew that it wouldn't take much effort for Obi-Wan to become aroused again so he set to taking the edge off for his young lover. He took a second to unfasten the tan leggings and slide them down those muscular thighs. "And I know exactly what to do to fulfill that need." With that comment, he put action to his words and swallowed the penis bobbing so enticingly before him right down to the root. 

"Aaaahhh," Obi-Wan groaned as he was engulfed in the warm wetness of lover's mouth. And he knew that when Qui-Gon set his mind to something, there was no dissuading him. So he released the hair he had grabbed onto and gave himself over to the talented tongue and mouth doing those wonderful things to him. 

Enjoying the combination of arousal and relaxation in Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon licked, kissed and sucked on the silken shaft between his lips. He used his tongue to savor the drops of tangy fluid that pooled in the slitted tip, then traced it along the sensitive vein running its length. The writhing and breathy moans fueled his own arousal and he sucked heartily at the warm flesh until he could feel that his lover's release was imminent. With a last swirl of his tongue around the throbbing shaft, he relaxed his throat until he swallowed the entire length. 

"Qui," Obi-Wan screamed as his climax erupted from him and his seed pulsed into his lover's mouth. It took a few moments for the tremors to ease and Qui-Gon continued to massage him with lips and tongue until he began to soften. 

Releasing the spent flesh from his mouth, Qui-Gon slid down to pull off Obi-Wan's boots and leggings before moving to lie beside his naked lover. "Now we can spend the rest of the night going slow," he whispered before again devouring that enticing mouth. 

Obi-Wan melted into the kiss for a few moments before rolling his lover onto his back and straddling the clothed form. "And since you were so considerate as to take care of my immediate need, I can spend as long as I want ravishing you." His hands went to the buckle of Qui-Gon's belt, undoing it and removing the belt and sash in one motion. Tunics and stola were quickly stripped as he shifted down the long frame. Then boots and leggings were pulled off until the older man was also gloriously naked. Slinking back up until he was straddling Qui-Gon's hips, he gave the man a truly mischievous grin. "So many choices. Where should I begin?" he asked, circling a pert nipple with one finger while his other hand ruffled through the coarse hair at his lover's groin. 

Qui-Gon's breath hitched in his chest as those teasing hands caressed him. "I will leave the decision of how to proceed in your capable hands, Obi-Wan," he acquiesced with a soft groan. 

While his hands continued their tantalizing torment, Obi-Wan leaned down and took that inviting mouth in a probing kiss. His tongue tasted and probed, exploring every bit of Qui-Gon's mouth and savoring the addicting taste. When he withdrew his tongue, he shifted to nipping and sucking on the lower lip before pressing kisses on eyelids, cheeks and forehead. 

Only after he had covered every inch of the beloved face, did Obi-Wan begin his trek back down that ranging frame. His lips found the most sensitive spot on his lover's neck and he sucked his mark onto the creamy skin. A slight breeze passed over their exposed skin as they lay in the night air but their arousal was more than compensating for any loss of body heat so he knew that he was the cause of the shiver that racked Qui-Gon. Fueled by that obvious sign of arousal, he continued along to the broad chest. He laved and nipped at the dusky nipples until they had both stiffened to raised peaks. He attempted to move further downward but was pulled back up by two strong hands. "Something you want, love?" 

Forestalling any further discussion by kissing him as he rolled Obi-Wan onto his back, Qui-Gon shifted them until their groins were pressing against each other. "Oh yes, my Obi-Wan, there is definitely something I want." He reached for his belt and pulled a small bottle from one of the pouches attached to it. Looking hungrily at his young lover, he quickly uncapped the bottle, poured a generous amount of the slick fluid into his palm and deftly coated his fingers. Pressing one slick finger teasingly against the opening to Obi-Wan's body, he asked. "Unless you would rather just head back to the encampment?" 

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan growled as he shifted down to impale himself on the teasing finger. "Now stop teasing and do what we both want." 

Before Obi-Wan had even finished the sentence, Qui-Gon was complying with his request and pushing his finger into the tight heat of his lover's body. One finger became two then three and soon the lithe body beneath him was writhing and begging. 

"Qui-Gon, please, now," Obi-Wan pleaded as he brought his knees to his chest to open himself more fully to his lover. 

Pulling his fingers from the velvet sheath, Qui-Gon pressed the head of his shaft against the stretched opening and buried himself to the hilt in one quick thrust. All thought of going slowly was lost as he was surrounded by that tight heat and he began thrusting at a fevered pace. The groaning coming from his lover was increasing his arousal and he knew he would not last long. Grasping Obi-Wan's penis in his oil slick hand, he stroked in rhythm with his thrusts and within moments felt the body beneath him begin to shudder. 

"Yes, Qui, love you," Obi-Wan cried out as his orgasm raced through him and his seed spurted over Qui-Gon's hand and both their chests. 

The surge of love flowing over the bond combined with the tightening of the sheath surrounding him was more than Qui-Gon could stand and he emptied his essence into his padawan's body. "My Obi-Wan," he breathed as he fought to keep from collapsing on the smaller man. When he felt their spasming abate, he withdrew from his lover's body and collapsed beside him. 

Obi-Wan snuggled into Qui-Gon's chest, relaxing against that broad mass and allowing the satiation of their lovemaking to pull him into a light doze. 

Running his hand over his lover's back, Qui-Gon looked into the night sky as he relished the warmth of Obi-Wan nestled in his arms. Demands on the Jedi had been increasing of late and times like these occurred too seldom for his liking. A beautiful night, on a beautiful world and if his memory served him, things would only get better. He used the Force to unroll the cloak turned pillow that Obi-Wan had ignored in favor of using his chest and draped it over their naked bodies to ward off the chilly air. 

Qui-Gon just relaxed, enjoying the feel of a sleepy Obi-Wan in his arms until he saw the morning light beginning to brighten the sky. "Obi-Wan, wake up love," he said softly as he gently jostled the sleeping form. 

Obi-Wan stretched and mumbled as his mind automatically obeyed that familiar voice. "Do we need to go back?" 

"Not yet. I just need you to wake up for me," Qui-Gon requested. "There is something I want to show you." 

Obi-Wan obediently rolled from his comfortable position against Qui-Gon's chest to lay on his back beside his Master. "What is it?" 

Raising his hand, Qui-Gon pointed to the quickly lightening sky. "Look." 

Eyes widening in awe, Obi-Wan raised himself up onto his elbows to get a better view of the wondrous sight. The position they had moved into after their lovemaking had left them facing the waterfall cascading down from the opposite mountain. The sky was alight in the reds, oranges and purples of the planet's twin suns and the rising bodies were reflected brilliantly in the blue waters pouring down from the high peak. The sight was breathtaking and Obi-Wan knew that in all his planetary travels, he had never seen a sunrise more beautiful. 

Unable to tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing view, Obi-Wan stared intently at the reflection until the suns had risen to a point in morning sky where they were no longer mirrored in the cascading water. When the last color had faded, he turned back towards his Master. "That's was absolutely incredible. And to think if I had read the full parameters for this mission, we would have missed this. Thank you." 

"Sometimes the most beautiful things come to us concealed in the midst of the mundane, my Padawan, and splendor can be found in the most unsuspected moments of life. Do not get so caught up in the drudgery around you that you miss seeing the beauty that the universe has to offer," Qui instructed softly. 

Obi-Wan laid his head back on that broad shoulder and snuggled his body against Qui-Gon's. "Highly unlikely, my Master, since the most beautiful thing in the universe is lying right beside me." 

The end.


End file.
